Whispers & Meetings
by killer0meganekko
Summary: "I saw little bit of purple in the lightness. I felt somebody brushing lightly to the skin of my face. I opened my eyes and saw Chrome. She was smiling to me and bend down again to kiss me." Contains sexual themes.


**Whispers & Meetings**

TYL!Ryohei x TYL!Chrome

I felt that the sun was up. I could feel the brightness of the sun staping my eyes. I also felt light wind in my skin. I heard that somebody was singing softly. It was a nice calm song. I started to open my eyes carefully. The sun was almost hurting my eyes when I tried to open them. I saw little bit of purple in the lightness. I felt somebody brushing lightly to the skin of my face. I opened my eyes and saw Chrome. She was smiling to me and bend down again to kiss me.

"Hi." She said to me and sit at the side of the bed.

"Hi..." I mumbled to her.

It felt so surreal to have her here with me. Here, sitting beside me. She is pretty. No. Beautiful. She has become very beautiful. I have always liked the way she looks but now she is just gorgeous. Her hair is longer and it doesn't have the pineapple style anymore. Her eyes are little bit smaller that what they where when she was 14 years old. And her body...That body has from me a grade 10+, no, more likely 11+.

She was watching out to the window. My vision was starting little bit by little bit coming back. She had opened the window. The little breeze was very nice. It's a sunny day.

"Nice weather..." Chrome says and turns to watch me smiling.

"For a walk." she continued.

"Yeah." I responded simply.

Chrome started to come closer to me and laid to the side of my body. She watched me carefully. Her hand came to my face and she trailed my face lines with her finger tips. I turned to watch her fully. She looked like she would want to ask something from me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hmm...When is your next boxing match...?" Chrome said and just watched some details in my face.

"After tomorrow..." I said with a little bit sadness. I really wanted to have more time with her. But sadly, I have boxing and I'm a Vongola guardian so I have to go missions too. And she is a guardian too so she too has missions and she is a assistant to Tsuna. I'm pretty sure she sees more Tsuna and Gokudera than me! And that kind a makes me envy...

"Do you have anything tomorrow or today...?" She asked looking me to the eyes and despair and hope was in them. I'm sure she hoped that I wouldn't have anything.

"Chrome...You know..." I said looking her sadly.

Chrome started to raise from me and sat again to the side of the bed. She was looking to the floor a little while then she rose from the bed. I rose to sat in the bed. I watched her moves as she goed to the window. I rose to my feet and walked beside her. She glanced at me but didn't turn to watch me.

"I'm sorry. I know this is just awful but please understand." I said with sadness in my voice. I hated to see her sad.

Chrome turned to me and gave me a smile. She patted my cheek lightly. She didn't really show any signs of sadness.

"You should even ones take with you to your boxing matches." She said and rested her back at the side of the window. She turned her head to the window and smiled watching the outside.

"I'm kind a bored of being with Tsuna all the time and Gokudera is getting to my nerves. I mean, I guess he has a little crush on me and it kind a annoys me." She said and laughed little bit.

She has a nice soft voice and her laugh is the best. But I really love her whispers too. I really enjoy when she whispers something nice to me or if she just whispers something. I don't know if that's normal but I still enjoy it. Her voice is still in the end so soft that other people maybe thinks it as a whisper but when she whispers to me it feels like it would be only me she is talking, something that she wants only me to know, something that only we would know. Even if it's "I love you" it feels maybe even more special that just saying it out loud, it's like a secret. I have been always very bad at keeping secrets but if she says it to me like that I would really never let it slip my mouth. It would be just between us.

And she is so intelligent too! I have always thought that I'm not the brightest person around. Still she is with me.

I ones asked Chrome what she loves about me. What makes her love me. I would have a long, long, LONG list about the things I love in her but she did have only one reason.

"I love you 'cus you are you. Do I really need any other reason to love? I just love you." She said to me and then we just blowed our brains out with making love. And actually that answer is just enough to me.

"Haven't I took you to any of my boxing matches?" I asked little bit surprised.

"No you haven't, ones I was very tired of all the work and just then you asked me to come watch your match and I said not 'cus my head was hurting and I wasn't feeling well, after that you have never asked me to come to your boxing matches and it's kind a sad 'cus I really want to come!" She said and turned to me.

"Really? You sure? I wouldn't want you to be bored, I mean it's just boxing." I said trying to make sure she really wanted to come. It would be awful if she would be bored there.

"How could I ever be bored if I see my boyfriend in a tight shorts, without shirt and having little bit sweat dripping from his perfect body and even beating some other man? You know what, I'm pretty sure I will enjoy it hell of a much!" She said and walked toward me and pushed her body close to my.

"It might just make me very...Hot..For..You~" She said seductively and put her hands around my neck and smiled very, very, VERY nice at me.

"Oh my..." was the only thing I could say in to that.

"Oh hell, I have to take you to my boxing matches!" I said loudly after sometime about thinking all the things she just might want to do with me after the match and after getting hot of it.

"Hmm~...Indeed you have to." She just said and smiled at me and let her hands drop slowly down my body and closing dangerously to the lower parts of my body. But just when it was so, so , SO close to my boxers she fastly started to raise her hand up again against my body. She closed the distance with our faces and kissed me to my lips. Her lips are so soft against my hard ones. I bed for entrance to her mouth but she is such a big tease so she won't let me have that. Well not yet. She kissed different parts of my face and moved to my neck and bite little bit to it. That always makes my heartbeat go hundred and thousand.

"You know what, Chrome? You are way too big tease!" I said and swept her off her feet and took her to my arms in a bride style. Chrome giggled little bit of that.

"You really should marry me." She just said jokingly and laughing little bit.

"Maybe I will!" I said proudly.

"Oh no you wouldn't! You would be way too much under the shoe of my!" She laughed now even little bit more.

"Let's just see who is under who!" I said grinning and made a "RAR" noise and just throw her softly to the bed and got on top of her.

I really do love her. Never have I really felt this way. When this relationship started four years ago everybody though that it's crazy. Everybody just said that it's just a passing fast thing. Most people said that it weird that we are togehter when we are just so different. But I think it's really nice that we are so different. I love how being with her makes me feel like I'm complete. Like She would be the missing part in me. She can do the things I can't and I can make the things she can't. And it's so cool when you found something common! Well we have found pretty many things now but still. There is always something new.

I looked Chromes face for a little while just smiling. I this time trailed her face features with my fingertips. I bent down little bit to kiss her again to the lips this time she opened her mouth when I asked for entrance. She only had just a plain red t-shirt and plain white panties but I don't mind that. She doesn't need to dress in to something sexy to get me off. It's enough for me just to have her there. My hand goed lower in her body and the slipped under her shirt to cup her breast. She moaned to my mouth. Oh how I love when she moans. I moved from her lips to suck one certain spot in the hollow of her neck and the same time I started to play with her nipples.

"Oh Ryohei..." She moaned. All of this is just so nice always!

"Ryohei...When...Is the meeting?" She asked suddenly and I raised my head from her neck.

"Then a clock..." I said just plainly. I just wanted to be inside her and hear her scream my name.

"Ryohei! Clock is 9:30!" She said and started to raise from under me.

"Oh hell...! Wait NO!" I said loudly to her and she stopped moving from under me.

"First, I'm not going knowing my girlfriend needs a hell of a release. Second, I'm not going knowing I have a fricking big hard on and need for my girlfriend. Third, I don't give a damn about Tsuna and hid fellows talking about politics of the mafia." I just said now pinning her down.

Chrome looked me with questioning eyes and she was little bit surprised. I have never skipped any meeting and never goed late there. Maybe that's why she is so surprised...

"I'm not going. I'm going to fuck the brains out of you!" I said and grinned to her.

"Oh my Ryohei. But you never have skipped-..." She started but I cut her with a kiss.

My hands roamed her body and soon she was again moaning in pleasure. I started to rip off my boxers and she throw her panties and t-shirt away fastly. I had a throbbing hard on and I needed to be inside her. She was...Well...Welcoming. I felt like laughing when she was herself now begging me to take her. I pushed inside her and it felt like heaven, like always. My life's best sex was with Chrome. Really. She is just perfect. From out to inside. I rocked my hips fast and she was meeting my every thrush as fastly too. In the end I still didn't really want to be too late from work...Now I know what Chrome meant when she said that I'm way too kind and nice. But I really don't want to be a bother to them.

Skin meeting skin was heard and both of our moans and Chromes long loud scrams. I wouldn't be surprised if soon our neighbor would come to the door shouting "PUT THAT DAMN WINDOW CLOSED!" but hell, I don't care! Our climax was coming closer and with a last hard thrust we came. Wow, that must have been the fastest sex I had done. I never though I would came in 5 minutes while being all ready 29 years old. I rolled to the side of Chrome and panted little while before pushing myself up to sit.

I turned my face to watch Chrome who all ready was putting her panties on. I have never got the courage to ask her how she can recovery from hard sex so fast. And yes she does come she doesn't fake it. And she even ones told me that she wouldn't know how to fake it. I was watching as Chrome just putted the clothes on. Oh hell. The condom. I forgot it. Well...I actually would like to have a baby with her. We have a nice house with much space. So why not. But well Chrome...I really don't know how she would take it. She turned to watch me and gave me a big smile.

"No condom." she just plainly said while grinning and goed to the closed and took some nice clothes from there and throw them at me. She turned to walk to the kitchen.

"Was that a good or a bad thing?" I yelled to her from our bedroom.

"Clock is 9:45!" She just yelled back from the kitchen.

I started fastly putting the clothes on. In the middle of the chaos my tie was looking like hell and I never got to put it right. Chrome stopped me in the door and put the tie well. She also gave me coffee. I took is gladly and planted a fast kiss to her lips.

"You better come right home when you can! I have a nice new underwear I bought and you would maybe want to see them." She said and smiled slyly to me.

"Oh hell yeah to the extreme!" I just said loudly before running to my car.

I was so going to go home fast as I could (to the extreme) after that damn meeting!

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed~ : D**


End file.
